


Hero of the Day

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal saves the day but, of course, doesn't get out of it unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts), [Sherylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/gifts).



> **A/N:** Wheee :P A small treat with a light dose of whump for my buddy [](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**leesa_perrie**](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/) who supplied poor Neal with some illicit wine... and for [](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/)**sherylyn** who helped me brainstorm a lot of the details, heee :D We have come to the conclusion that Neal would milk the situation to the max... and Peter would totally let him because he did good and earned it ♥ I imagine Neal's pretty fedora was the only fatality in that event, so what better way to cheer up a slightly roughed up and very much bored con man that to buy him a replacement ("$130? But hon, we can buy very nice fedoras for $10 at the local market...") and throw in  a couple of tickets to an exhibition outside his radius ("I'm pretty sure there are plenty of exhibitions within his radius") :P
> 
> This fills the _**wild card**_ square on my [Gen Prompt bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) and I'm filling it as _**broken bones**_ \o/
> 
> ETA: It now comes with a story written by the wonderful PhoenixCry and you can find it [HERE](http://phoenix-cry79.livejournal.com/27388.html)

  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/hv94y7vglbe7xwq/hero.png?dl=0)  



End file.
